Destined
by Midzst
Summary: A prophecy made about Rose and Jake changes everything. JxR New chapter: With the news of the prophecy coming true sooner then expected, events begin to unfold quickly.
1. Chapter 1: Prohecy

Title: Destined

Author: MidnightzStorm

Author's Note: This is my first ADJL story. It's honestly amazing how this story has just flowed out of mind onto paper. I hope you all enjoy this!

Thanks to: my beta reader dx/dt, she completely rocks and helped me so much with the dialogue.

Disclaimer: I do not own or am affiliated with ADJL, don't sue!

Summary: A prophecy made about Rose and Jake changes everything.

* * *

Chapter 1: Prophecy

_"From the light on high,  
a chance to change your fate."_ –** Remy Zero: Prophecy **

Friday night and Jake Long was reading, nearly by choice. He should have been grinding at the skate park or at least catching the latest action movie, but no. He was in the backroom of his grandfather's electronic shop, reading up on troll customs for some troll ceremony that they wanted the American Dragon to oversee. The silver lining to the situation was that his two best friends, Spud and Trixie, were there suffering with him.

"Apparently licking your elbow at a troll means you're calling their mother fat," said Spud in his usual surfer-dude drawl. He frowned and stood up, moving his elbow as close as he could to his head. "It must be possible," he said dramatically. He began dancing around the shop moving his neck and arm.

Trixie and Jake just glanced once at their friend and went back to their books. After years of being friends with Spud, they considered this normal.

"Geez if you raise both of your arms the air you are signaling that you want to fight. Looks like the AmDrag won't be raising the roof to get this party started," he said exasperated, staring at the never ending list. "Can I even blink?"

"According to this list not much: if you blink too quickly in the presence of a female it means you want to mate with her. Ewwww. Sorry Jakey, but I don't want to be any godmother to some freakish trogon," said Trixie, slightly disgusted.

"Oh come on elbow! Just a little further," said Spud still jumping around.

A muffled sound could be heard above them.

"Shhh…Did you hear that?" Jake asked his companions. "Ear of the dragon." He looked up; something was definitely in the vents.

A figure clad in black jumped down from the ventilation system, landing catlike on the floor. As fast as she had landed she stood up, peeling off her black mask and letting her long blonde curls fall gracefully past her shoulders.

Jake beamed at the sight of her. "Rose!" he squealed happily, rushing to embrace her. She quickly gave his lips a chaste kiss.

"What were you doing in the vents? You know we do have doors," he joked as he helped her brush the dust off her sleeves.

"The Huntsmaster is out of town for the night, but still a few of the clan are in New York. I'm certain that I wasn't followed, but I didn't want to advertise where I was going," she explained.

"So the Huntsman is still keeping his eye on you?" Jake asked.

"Yes, he has been more paranoid then normal in the past few months."

"Well he kind of has the right to be, doesn't he? I mean, his niece is a turncoat who is in love with a dragon. If I were him, I would be like totally paranoid too," said Spud, standing still for a moment.

"Thanks Spud," Jake said sarcastically, kind of embarrassed, but mostly annoyed. He didn't mind using the 'L' word to describe his feelings for Rose, but he did not know exactly what she felt.

"No problemo bro," Spud said with a smile. "Rose can you lick your elbow?"

"I never tried," she said with a slight grin, but she quickly turned to Jake, her face becoming serious again, "The Huntsman wants something that is arriving in a fairy shipment this Wednesday. I don't know what it is; I just know it's important."

"Don't worry baby, the Am-Dragon is on the job," Jake said with a cocky smile.

"I'm not worried, but just please be careful, he isn't taking me with him."

"Who is he taking?"

"88 and 89," she answered blandly.

"No sweat, all I have to do is look at those two punks and they run away in terror."

"No it means that he isn't expecting trouble. And if you do show up he is gong to know someone leaked information," she said, her eyes imploring him to understand. "We need to be sneaky about this. Before the ship docks we could fly aboard and retrieve his black-market items."

"But we don't even know what he wants or when the ship is scheduled to dock," said Jake.

"Not true man," said Spud finally breaking from his quest of trying to get his tongue to his elbow. "Do you have the ship's registration number?" he asked Rose.

She nodded and gave it to him as he grabbed his laptop from his school bag.

"Just give me a little time, and we will know what is coming," Spud said, his eyes glued to the computer screen.

"And then we can cross reference the cargo inventory with these spell ingredients. I know he is working on these two lately," Rose said, pulling two pieces of paper from her pocket.

"Okay, while Spud tries to the 411 on the shipment, do you want to help us research troll customs?" Jake asked hopefully.

"I'd love to," she said with a smile.

* * *

Rose almost felt normal as she leaned against her boyfriend on the couch. Well, she felt as normal as a girl could get when researching troll customs with her dragon boyfriend.

"So do you know where the Huntsmaster is?" Jake questioned causally.

"Yeah, he is at the Academy. I talked my Aunt into telling him that he was needed up there," she answered, her stomach turning slightly. A month ago she would have been guilty making up such a lie, but after she realized that the woman she considered family had been lying to Rose her entire life, she felt significantly less loyal to the clan.

"Why would she do that?"

"I told her that there was a party I wanted to go to, but the Huntsmaster was keeping me too busy, and I doubted that he would let me go. My Aunt, even though she is apart of the Huntsclan, believes that I should have some fun," Rose finished. She was actually quite proud of her plan. After she left the shop she would go to an actual party. She was going to make sure she was seen by a few people, and if she was really lucky she would come back to her quarters smelling of beer, sweat, and smoke. After fourteen years of having a double life she learnt the best way to cover up lies was to dowse them with half-lies.

"He is going to notice that I had been gone, but after a little while of denying it, I will admit to going to a party."

"Won't you get in major trouble?" Trixie asked.

"Yeah, I'll probably get grounded, but its better then the punishment for treason," Rose said, turning her attention back to the book.

She felt Jake's arm around her shoulder tighten. She smiled sweetly and turned to face him. "Its okay, I have been careful," she said softly.

She hadn't been able to sleep at her normal hours and whenever she could get a chance to sleep she was so tired, that she would forget to use her dream charm. And at school there never seemed to be a moment where she and Jake could be alone. So after two weeks of no dream dates and no contact she had to see him and she believed it was worth the risk.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you," he told her, gripping her slender figure even tighter.

"And I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Dragon boy," she said smiling and leaning in for a kiss. When he kissed her, she knew he was just kissing Rose and only Rose. Not Huntsgirl, not some other manifestation of her alter ego, simply Rose, and that is exactly the way she wants it. As she felt his hands slide up her back she heard a dramatic cough.

The couple tore a part and fond two girls standing in front of them. The perky blonde of the duo said with a sigh: "It's so romantic." While the raven haired girl next to her just made gagging sounds.

"Uh, Rose have you met Kara and Sara?" Jake said sheepishly.

"Oh yeah your cousins," she said thinking back to last year.

"Actually they aren't my cousins. They are the Oracle Twins."

"Yes and I just had a vision of my darling sister making a prophecy," said Sara happily.

"Wait you had a vision of her making a vision?" asked Jake.

"No she had a vision of me making a pro-hecy," said Kara, rolling her eyes.

"So wait, does that mean the prophecy is bad since she saw you making it? Or is it good because you are making it?" Jake asked, hoping the answer was a good one.

"It going to be good thing, I just hate making prophecies," said Kara.

"Apparently the prophecy has something to do with you, young dragon," Jake's grandfather said as he entered the backroom.

"Oh cool," Jake said.

"Oh great it's coming," Kara said sadly. Suddenly her dark eyes started to glow and she began: _"The love that breaks the line of hate will bring the Huntsclan to an end. The child of the American Dragon and the Huntsgirl will bring peace to the magical and non-magical worlds. The child of the Dragon and the Slayer that will end the war comes soon."_

"Say what?"


	2. Chapter 2: Reaction

_Author's Note:_ Thank you all for your reviews! This chapter has yet to be beta read, but I'm nearly done with chapter three and can't wait for you all to read this one. Warning again that this will deal with mature topics!

Thanks to: my beta reader dx/dt!

* * *

Chapter 2: Reaction

"_but the planets all aligned_

_when you looked into my eyes_

_and just like that _

_the chemicals react"_ – Aly and A.J.: Chemicals React

For the first time in her life, Trixie had nothing to say, so instead she just watched the drama unfold before her. After Jake's classic "Say what?" silence quickly followed, but she knew that one of her friends wasn't going to let that be.

Spud bent down to Rose's stomach and said: "Hello little prophecy child, this is your Uncle Spud."

Rose jumped back as if she had put her finger in a light socket. "I'm not pregnant!" she shouted quickly.

"No, not yet, but you will be," Kara said dryly.

"You said soon, how soon is soon?" asked Rose in an uncharacteristically panicked voice.

"Well sweetheart there is no real definition of soon. It's all a matter of time," Fu Dog answered for the profits.

Trixie had to admit that it was slightly amusing to see the tough Huntsgirl completely out of her element. But she did feel for the girl, she remembered when Kara told her that she and Spud were going to tie the knot. It felt like she had no control of her own destiny, like she was powerless and her dream of being Mrs. Denzel Washington would never come true. Luckily for her, they simply misinterpreted the vision. However Trixie did not see how the prophecy could not be about Jake and Rose.

"So we have to wait till we get old enough to have this child, then actually have her, and wait till she grows up to bring this peace?" Rose asked.

"How do you know it's a girl?" asked Trixie, completely curious.

"It has to be a girl, I don't know how to raise a boy, they are always making messes and fighting," Rose said. Everyone stared at her.

"You are the Huntsgirl, girl," said Trixie.

"The irony is not lost on me," Rose answered with a sigh.

"It's a boy and girl," said Kara in a bored tone, "Twins."

"Awww… You are going to be in labor for nineteen hours. That will probably hurt, but yay babies!" Sara said jumping up happily.

"Twins," Rose whispered, slowly sitting down on the couch in a daze.

Finally realizing his voice still worked and body still moved, Jake grabbed Rose's hand and led her to the next room. "We need to talk."

"They probably are going to decide on names for the babies," Spud said once the couple left.

"Or making them," teased Fu, but after a harsh look from everyone in the room he quickly said: "Eeyyee! Can't anyone take a joke?"

* * *

"Why aren't you freaking out about this?" Rose asked once they were outside earshot of the others.

Jake sighed and smiled at her. "Because I am looking at this positively, at least we are going to live long enough to have kids," he said.

"Please don't talk about dying," Rose said with a frown on her face.

"Alright, alright," he said, kissing her cheek. "Hey, guess what?"

"What?"

"We beat the odds against the star-crossed lovers' tragedy!"

"Huh?"

"You know Romeo and Juliet? Cleo and her main man Anthony? They didn't work out very well, but Jake and Rose, we are going to be beat the odds baby."

She laughed and pressed her forehead against his. "So we are okay?" she whispered.

"We are better than okay, we are destined."

_Author's Note 2_: The next chapters will get a bit darker and there will be some actual action. And just a note that reviewing makes me write faster, so if you like it, then review it!


	3. Chapter 3: Betrayal

Destined, Chapter 3: Betrayal

By MidnightzStorm

Disclaimer: I still do not own ADJL.

Thanks to: My kick butt beta reader dx/dt!

* * *

"_Betrayal, Betrayal,  
It rips right through me,  
How you lie right to me,"_ – **The Black Maria**: Betrayal

Rose breathed in salty air as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop. That fateful Friday seemed so long ago, the days seemed to blur together as questions continued to explode around her since she heard the prophecy. She had decided not to dwell on it and just live her life as if she was in control.

Wednesday had come quickly and even with Spud's amazing computer skills they were not able to find out what the Huntsmaster found so special in the shipment. So the plan was that Jake was going to snatch whatever the Huntsman took. Even though it was not a part of the official plan Rose decided to be nearby for emergency backup just in case. But she was running late because she kept getting stopped by the members of the clan as she was trying to leave the headquarters.

Her communicator vibrated on her thigh and she quickly answered it.

"Thorn, I need you here now," the Huntsman commanded.

"Right away, Master," Rose said. Turning off the communicator she smiled. Jake must have been successful if the Huntsman needed her help.

When she finally made it to the docks, her eyes widened, Jake in dragon form was knocked out and locked in a cage with the Huntsman pointing his staff at him.

"Good you are here. I was hoping to use your expertise, since you have already killed a dragon of this breed before. He looks much like the hide of the one we have in the den, doesn't he?" the Huntsman said to his apprentice.

"They all look the same to me, Master," said Rose, her eyes darting around the area, trying to figure a way out of the situation but falling up short.

"So how did you kill the last one?" he questioned.

"Same as the others," she answered quickly.

"Yes, right, one blow to the left ear should do it," said the Huntsmaster as he raised his staff.

"No!" Rose cried out and jumped in front of the Huntsman.

"So it is true. I did not want to believe it, you are in alliance with this creature," he seethed.

"What?" she asked confused. Then her brain recognized that this was trap, she had fallen straight into it. And the price of her stupidity would be both Jake's and her life.

"Do you think me a fool, girl?" the Huntsman said harshly, "Yes at first when you had 'slain' the dragon at the Academy I believed it. I was blinded by my pride in you. But you see Thorn, dragons do not all look the same to me, when I kept seeing the same dragon again and again I became suspicious, especially after you had supposedly slain it twice. And then all my plans seemed to be foiled before they even began. I could not be blind any longer.

You are not a normal teenager, Thorn, so I did not expect just any normal teenage rebellion from you. Yes, Thorn, you have my attention, now end this foolishness."

He handed her the staff. "I am not planning on telling the clan about this. I have taken you under my wing; I have treated you as a daughter and prodigy, bringing you to the top ranks at an age years younger then others. Your rebellion will just be between us as long as you slay this monster now."

"I can't," she whispered as she tore off her mask. Jake began to stir. Maybe just maybe the Huntsman would listen to her; maybe she could make him understand what she felt.

"It is your destiny!" shouted the Huntsman.

"No, becoming a ruthless murder is not my destiny," she pointed towards the cage, "He is. I love him." Tears started to stream down her rosy cheeks. She looked at the now awake Jake and mouthed 'I love you.'

"Rose, I love you, too," Jake said. She closed her eyes for a second, treasuring the moment, no one had ever said those precious three words to her.

"Enough! Slay him or else," threatened the Huntsman.

"Rose just do it! It would be stupid for us both to die," Jake commanded. She noticed that he still seemed weak.

She didn't even give her actions a half-thought. She grabbed the staff from the Huntsman and swung it colliding with his head and quickly jumped in the air slamming it on the cage and it opened. She went to check on Jake, but a pair of hands closed on her neck.

"You know you can not get away with this. Treason means death," the Huntsman said as he raised her in the air.

His grip loosened as Jake slammed the full force of his dragon body into the Huntsmaster, giving Rose a chance to escape his deathly hold.

"Never touch her again," Jake said in a threatening tone that Rose had never before heard pass through his lips. He swung his tail with a mighty blow, throwing the Huntsman off the dock into the icy waters below.

"Lets get out of here," Jake said as he scooped up a choking Rose and flew into the night.

* * *

Thanks to: **Marcie Gore**, I have decided Susan will not find out about the prophecy. I mean that isn't something Jake is going to tell his parents, it would be a very awkward conversation, especially since they have not even met Rose before. **Megawing**, yes the twins are going to be a boy and girl, what will be interesting is finding out which of them is the prophecy child. **Sparky**, thanks for the lengthy review, I love those. Anyway this takes place in season two where they are thirteen and towards the end fourteen, but it will skip a few years. **BekkerzDAcritizizer** glad you still like the story! Lavenderpaw what sounds familiar about it? I am sorry I can't promise that the twins will be both girls or boys, since it is already stated in chapter 2 that they will be a girl and a boy. **Sailormama** look the chapter is longer! Thanks for the review! **T girl** glad you like it! **Cane**, I'm happy that you think the story rocks! 


	4. Chapter 4: Broken

Destined, Chapter 4

By: MidnightzStorm

Disclaimer: I still do not own ADJL.

Thanks to: dx/dt the best beta reader ever! She is amazing!

Author's Note: This chapter was originally going to be longer but after talking to my beta, dx/dt, about the two different directions I wanted to go in, I decided to end the chapter here, since the next events are going to be big!

* * *

Chapter 4: Broken

"_It seems like yesterday that my world fell from the sky  
It seems like yesterday I didn't know how hard I could cry  
It feels like tomorrow I may not get by_" – **Ashlee Simpson**: Beautifully Broken

Rose couldn't move her lips. She wasn't sure what would happen if she could open her mouth, she felt like screaming, vomiting and sobbing, but she couldn't move. She sat stiffly on a couch in Canal Street Electronics while her mind continuously replayed the night's previous events. She and Jake had made it safely back from the docks, but he was still weak from whatever the Huntsman did to him, so Fu was whipping up a healing potion for him.

Jake slowly walked into the room and sat down beside her. He reached to clasp her clammy hand. Slowly her body started to wake from his touch. She grasped his hand as if it was the only constant left to ground her.

"Rose," he said softly. She turned her head and stared into his concern filled eyes.

"I was just thinking about how this whole thing is kind of funny. He said that I was like a daughter to him and then only a few minutes later he has his hands around my neck trying to kill me," she said, desperately trying to sound calm.

"I am never going to let him hurt you again, or anyone for that matter," he told her solemnly.

Rose continued as if she didn't hear him: "I guess we should have figured that this couldn't last forever."

"What wouldn't last?" he asked, his voice filled with worry.

"I couldn't have kept pretending to be a member of the Huntsclan for much longer. I mean, I was bound to slip up sooner or later. And plus I think he would have noticed if I gave birth to twin dragons," she breathed out calmly. It was the first time that they had bought up the prophecy since that fateful night a week ago.

Jake didn't get a chance to reply since his Grandfather and Fu came in with potion in hand.

"Well technically your kids will not have any dragon powers. Your grandkids might be if the kids marry into a dragon family or if the bloodline isn't too thin," said Fu, handing Jake the potion.

"Then what is going to be so special about them? Why is one them going to be the one that saves the magical world?" Rose asked as she trying to steer her mind from the events that had just taken place.

"Even though the children will not possess the ability to become a dragon, it does not mean they will not have the ability to affect the world. You, young one, have been able to help the magical world even though you are human," replied Lao Shi.

"I still think that there has to be something special about them if they are able to do something that so many powerful people will fail at," she said with a frown, deciding to concentrate about the future of her nonexistent children.

"Good genes?" Jake said weakly "I guess when you mix the Long with the—"

"We don't know if I have good genes, we don't even know who I am," she interrupted as she stood and moved across the room, away from Jake's reach.

"Umm... Gramps, Fu, could you give us a minute?" Jake asked. His grandfather and animal guardian complied and left the room.

"Who am I?" Rose whispered as she pulled out her hunter's mask from her pocket and frowned. "I am not Thorn. No I haven't been her for awhile. She died the second I found out you were the American Dragon. But I am not Rose, because Rose always had a secret. I feel like a part of me is gone, but I don't know which part. I don't know who I am or where I belong."

Jake continued to sit down, but he reached his hands out to her and she couldn't help but rush to his side and let him hold her. She looked down at him with tears in her eyes.

"You are Rose. You are the most beautiful, kindest, bravest girl I know, who happens to be able to kick my ass any day of the week. I am not sure where you belong, but I know I belong wherever you are. I love you." Jake said quietly.

She couldn't do anything but fall into his lap sobbing, letting him hold her as she cried for the lost of the beautiful lie that she had believed for years.

* * *

To my reviewers: First off wow! I was completely surprised about the amount of reviews I have received. Thank you all! **Sparky**, most of your questions will eventually be answered. I already have the names of the twins picked out. And yes I have seen Dreamscape, its one of my favorite ADJL episodes. Thanks for your input, I love it! **xofan fiction luverxo14** thanks for the review, I hope this chapter rocks too! **Manman**, I liked Jake's line too. It seemed like something he would say; he does after all have his suave moments. **Marcie Gore, **thank you for all your reviews! horseluver101, I will not tell which one of the kids is the prophecy one, you will have to wait. Thanks for the review. **Dragonheart** I am going to keep going with it, thanks for commenting. **Sailormama** I am not sure what you meant in your review. Did you mean that I should write ten pages per chapters? I promise they will be longer from now on, since there will be more things going on. **Lavenderpaw**, I figured that the Huntsman must care for Rose in some way. She was already out on the field while others her age were just joining the clan, so I thought that she must be a favorite. And I went through the archive and saw that there are a lot of stories about their kids, but the truth is that this story isn't about the twins, it's about Jake and Rose, and I hope everyone realizes that. **Samara's Reincarnation**, I have never seen the movie, but now I want to! **lily fae** I promise to do more! **ZSF2** thanks for the luck, I hope this update was quick enough. Snowyjay-chan I know that ten reviews for one chapter is fabulous, please don't think that I was waiting for more reviews to post the next chapter, because I wasn't, school was a bit stressful this week, but its over and this chapter is finished. I honestly hate people who hold their stories on hostage till they get the number of reviews they want though –

I love reviews! They make my day and when I don't have any aspiration to write, I come back and read them all over again and it makes me write faster. So just tell what you think!


	5. Chapter 5: Ways

Destined, Chapter 5: Ways

By MidnightzStorm

Disclaimer: I still do not own ADJL.

Thanks to: dx/dt, who is still amazing!

"_I never knew the taste of blood till now  
It's clear I never should have known  
Breathing fire was never this much fun  
So there's a dark side in us all_" -- **Ways and Means: Snow Patrol **

* * *

After a few minutes, the healing potion had taken its effect and Jake was feeling much stronger. But he was still plagued by the awful feeling of a thousands worries tearing at his insides. He was scared by how badly he had slipped up with the Huntsman. He was scared about how close he came to losing the girl whom was sleeping upstairs. He was scared of the desire he had to hurt the Huntsman; it was the first time that Jake had felt like he could kill. But overall what scared him the most was how he felt for her. He knew he was young, but who said that people had to be a certain age to fall in love? He wondered if anyone else felt this kind of love before, this powerful moving force. 

Jake's thoughts were interrupted by Fu Dog, "Yo kid. The barrier is set in place and should hold for the rest of the night. No one can come in; only the people inside can come out. You better call your parents and tell them that you are staying here for the night."

"Barrier?" Jake asked.

"Yeah. Gramps figures that it's the best time for it. The Huntsman hates traitors just as much as they hate dragons. But it is only temporary. This kind of magic is very powerful, so it can't be done very often," explained Fu.

After Jake phoned his parents, reassuring them that he would get a good nights sleep and make it to school on time in the morning, he joined Gramps and Fu who were sitting around a pot of tea.

"So what's the game plan?" Jake asked as he sat in the stool between the two.

* * *

After their long discussion, his grandfather decided that it was best that they got some sleep before they made their decision. However, when Jake laid down on the old ratty couch, he knew he would not be able to sleep. So he climbed the creaky wooden stairs to one of the rooms above. 

He expected Rose to be asleep, but she was sitting up on the pull out cot staring outside the window. To him, she looked beautiful even with her eyes bloodshot and wearing his red oversize sweats.

"Hey," he said quietly and she turned her head and smiled at him. As he looked at her he thought of the conversation that he just had with his grandfather and animal guardian, and then came to his decision.

"Marry me," he said.

"What?" she asked, her blue eyes shrinking from wide and glossy to narrow in an instance.

"Marry me, it's the ideal thing to do right now," Jake said as he mentally kicked himself for not having a clear way of explaining the situation to her.

"Jake, please tell me how that is the ideal thing to do. We are fourteen!" she said, her voice slightly rising.

"So were Romeo and Juliet," he said defensively.

"Oh yes, Jake, if fictional characters did it, then it must be okay. I don't know if you read the book all the way through, but they commit suicide at the end! They aren't the best example to follow," she said, her tone of voice in trembling between Thorn and Rose.

"Baby, there are only two options that Gramps, Fu, and I came up with to keep you safe. There is another dimension that is human friendly, but you can only reach it once every other year, which means we would not get to see each other that often, but luckily that once every other year is coming up soon. The other safe haven is the Isle of Draco. However, I was just told that only dragons and their family members are allowed there so note the marriage proposal," Jake explained.

"Why can't I just stay here in this dimension?" Rose asked with a slight pout.

"Gramps doesn't like that idea, because he knows if I don't know that you are safe at all times then I would not be able to maintain my dragon duties because I would be worrying about you all the time," he said honestly.

Rose glanced outside the window and sighed. "Do we have to decide all this right now?" she asked.

"No, we can talk about this in the morning."

She nodded, put her head on the pillow and asked him: "Will you lie down with me?"

He climbed onto the cot next to her. She turned to her side, her back to him and he wrapped his arm around her waist. He kissed the back of her neck and whispered softly in her ear: "I love you," before drifting off to sleep.

When he awoke he expected to find her still sleeping next to him— instead, all he found was the cold indent of her body next to him on the mattress, she was gone.

* * *

To the Reviewers: I'm still blown away by the reviews, thank you all! **Manman** I can't tell you what is going to happen, but I hope you like it. **dragonheart** thanks for the reviews and no I can't tell you if she will have the twins in the story, but I already have the names chosen for them, so I will bring that up some how. **Sailormama** all of my chapters are always over 800 words long and thanks for the review. **Lavenderpaw **I love that line too; Jake can be sometimes Mr. Suave. **StuckInOblivion** glad you love it! **H-girl.1** I'm not telling. **Sparky**, Rose is angry about what the Huntsclan did to her, but they are the only family she has ever known. **horseluver101** your idea would be funny, but I can't tell you if that is going to be part of the story. **Marcie Gore**, I'm glad that the pain was good (that sounds strange). **Bob** I am hurrying! **chibi-luna-chan** Rose was too busy hearing the news that she would be having twins, plus the pain doesn't really bother her since she was the Huntsgirl. 

I really couldn't ask that many questions, sorry guys. Please review, they make my day!!


	6. Chapter 6: Backwards

Destined, Chapter 6: Backwards

By MidnightzStorm

Disclaimer: I still do not own ADJL.

Author's Note: I am so sorry for this update being so delayed. This is my second version of chapter six and I was really struggling with it.

Thanks to: dx/t my amazing beta reader.

* * *

"_These days it feels naive to put your faith in hope _

_To imitate a child, fall backwards on the snow _

_'Cause that's when fears will usually lead you blind _

_But now I try to under-analyze"** - **_**Vanessa Hudgens: Whatever Will Be**

* * *

"_Hush baby girl," Rose heard Jake whisper smoothly to the bundle of pink blankets in his arms, "Your mommy is just getting your brother ready for bed and then it's all about you."_

_The infant cooed as her blue almond shaped eyes fluttered at her father._

"_That's my beautiful girl," he said as he stroked her shocking mass of black hair._

"_How's our girl doing?" Rose asked, finally letting her presence be known as she kissed both of them._

"_The Mac-daddy has the situation under control, but I think she may need her mom," Jake said, handing the baby to her._

_Her daughter yawned and stretched out her tiny arms within her warm embrace._

* * *

Rose woke up with a start as she heard her name being shouted, her arms feeling empty without the weight of the child.

"Rose!" Jake yelled, running down the stairs.

"What? What is it?" she asked tersely, jumping up into battle mode.

"I just— When I woke up and you weren't there, I thought you were gone," he said and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Now where would I go?" she asked, kissing him.

"I don't know," he said, his breath slowing down, "What are you doing down here? Did I hog the covers?"

"No, it's just that when I am really stressed," she began as her cheeks turned pink, "I sometimes snore and I didn't want to wake you."

"Oh, don't be embarrassed about that, Trixie recorded you sleeping last year for twenty bucks."

"She did what?!"

"Uhhh… lets find Gramps and Fu Dog," he said quickly, grabbing her hand and leading her to the next room. They found them in the front of the store, talking quietly while looking at a scroll.

"Hey guys what's up?" Jake asked, hoping for good news.

"Bad news, kid," Fu blurted out.

"Is it the Huntsclan?" Rose asked, her hand tightening around Jake's.

"No, we just received information from the Dragon Council that the Dark Dragon's power is rising," Lao Shi said solemnly.

"Awww man," said Jake, frowning, "Can't my enemies just wait in line till I'm done with one of them?"

"That is not the way life works young dragon," his grandfather said wisely.

"Wait, the Dark Dragon? The older students would tell tales of him to the new ones, apparently every hunter who faced him never survived. I think even the Huntsman was a bit afraid of him," Rose said.

"Yeah, that's him and he has been able to get his army started. Unfortunately, due to a little dark dragon smack down, his first target is Jake and Gramps," Fu said.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Jake.

"I am going to get supplies while Fu tries to get in contact with those who owe us favors," Gramps said.

"And Rose and I are suppose to do what?"

"Train. Sun and Haley will here soon, so please update them on what is going on when they arrive," Lao said before leaving the shop.

* * *

"Jake, at least pretend to try," Rose sighed as she blocked another one of the American Dragon's pathetic swings. She was starting to get annoyed with him for they had been training for over half an hour in the back room and he hadn't been able to get a single shot in. Rose wasn't arrogant enough to think that she was that good.

"I am," he said frowning, stopping for a moment. "We still haven't talked about your decision."

"I don't think right now is the time. All that's on my mind is keeping you safe from the Dark Dragon," she said, avoiding the question.

"Alright," he agreed.

"Now honey, fight me, like you mean it. You forget, but we have been in combat before, so I know when you are fighting for real."

"I know that," Jake sighed, "I just don't want to hurt you. I _am_ stronger then you . . ." he uttered with honest intentions, but immediately regretted it when he saw her place her hands of her hips and purse her lips.

"Well Dragon Boy, strength is not everything," she said. As soon as the words escaped her lips, she quickly did a combination of kicks and punches till she swept kicked his legs and he fell to the floor. "I win," she told him looking down with her foot softly on his chest.

"Oh no woman it is not over yet," Jake said, grasping her foot and tossing her off. Rose flew through the air, but recovered gracefully by going into a somersault. She hopped back up, ready for his next attack. To her surprise, Jake simply turned back into his human form with a cocky smirk on his face.

"What are you up to?" she asked suspiciously.

"I know there is more then strength needed to win a fight," Jake said, ignoring her question and moving closer to her, "You need speed, agility, and SURPISE!" His hands went straight to her hips and began to tickle her. She wiggled, trying to get out of his grip while giggling uncontrollable. She finally pushed him down and ended up falling on top of him, holding both of his hands away from their tickle target.

She couldn't help but smile at him and as she lowered her lips to his. As she felt the warmth of his kiss, the only thought trespassing through her mind was: "He is going to marry me someday."

"Jake! We are here," called a girl in a singsong manner from the next room.

"Aww man," Jake said disappointedly as Rose quickly jumped off of him. "Haley, we are in here."

A younger girl with dark hair and smile on her face bounced into the room. "Grandpa said that we are needed. Did you mess up somehow and need me to fix it?"

"No," Jake said flatly, "Rose, this is my little sister Haley, and Haley, this is—"

"The girl whose picture is all over your room," Haley said at once. She moved closer to Rose and whispered, "You are too pretty for him."

Rose smiled at the beaming little girl. "I think that I am not pretty enough for him." She then noticed the other person in the room. "Sun?"

"Hello, Rose, how are you?" the older woman asked.

Jake looked curiously at both them. "Sun is my homeroom teacher," Rose explained, "I guess no one is what they seem."

"Gramps and Fu just found out that the Dark—"

However Jake was interrupted by the sickening sound of tearing metal and breaking glass as a wave of fire blasted through the shop.

* * *

Thanks to for the reviews: **manman**. **RadiantBeam** I kind of tricked you guys. **Sparky**, I did not forget that Jake's father does not know about the magical world, nor was Jake joking about marriage. **"Sparky"** I think I am going to continue this story myself, there is going to be more coming up. **Sailormama **thanks for the review! **lily fae **I'm your writing role model? That is so sweet. Next time you review just leave an email address and I will write to you. **ZSF2 **sorry for the delay, I hope you did not go crazy waiting for this chapter, and sorry for this cliffhanger. **B00KFreak **thanks for the review! 


	7. Chapter 7: Twist

Title: Destined, Chapter 7

By: MidnightzStorm

Disclaimer: I still do not own American Dragon: Jake Long.

Author's Note: American Dragon: Jake Long has been canceled; go to SaveJakeLong dot com to help save the show!

Thanks to: **dx/t** who is the quickest and best beta reader! Also thanks to **RadiantBeam**, my new ADJL fandom friend who has chatted with me about this and that.

* * *

"_It's gotta be a strange twist of fate  
Telling me that Heaven can wait  
Telling me to get it right this time  
Life doesn't mean a thing."_ – **Twist of Fate**

The seconds before the explosion hit, Jake's instincts took over. He grabbed Rose and Haley as he transformed then darted upward, breaking through the ceiling. Using his amazing dragon agility, he sailed through a narrow opened window and landed in the alley below.

Once he made it to the ground he placed both girls down. Haley refused to let go, so he continued to hold her close, rubbing her back soothingly as she listened to the racing beat of his heart.

"Everyone alright?" he asked as Sun landed nearby them.

"Yes I think so," Rose replied looking around at the group.

"We were very lucky to get out of there in one piece," Sun said.

"Fu!" Jake yelled, suddenly remembering that the loveable canine companion was in the front of the store. Jake handed his sister to Sun before rushing inside the destroyed shop, jumping over wreckage and debris to find the animal guardian pinned beneath a fallen plasma television. Jake flung the flat screen away as if it were a piece of styrofoam and picked up the unconscious dog. He exhaled a sigh of relief after seeing that Fu was still alive.

"Jake," Rose called out from behind him, "Look!"

Blazing on the wall was a message made up of flames:

_American Dragon, this is only a taste of the destruction that will befall you and your allies. Surrender now, while there are survivors._

"The Dark Dragon," Jake hissed through clinched teeth.

* * *

Sun took Rose, Haley, and Fu to the Long residence while Jake wrote a quick message to his grandfather, explaining what had happened, telling him to come to his home and bring the most powerful healing potion he could find. He then picked up Trixie and Spud since the Dark Dragon knew they were his close friends.

By the time he got home, his Grandfather was already there and had managed to talk his parents into leaving the city for a few days. Fu lay unnaturally still on the couch, looking rather exhausted.

"So what's the plan Jakey?" Trixie asked.

"We are going to have to do what we did last time," Jake said solemnly, looking at the bleak expressions of his friends.

"Which was?" Rose asked curiously.

"We brought the fight to him. We can't wait for him to make a move."

"However this time the Dark Dragon has his own army," said Lao Shi, "To survive the battle we will need an army. We do not have numbers to go against his."

"We don't, but I know someone who does," Rose said frowning, "But I am going to need Spud's help."

* * *

Rose stood on the fire escape outside the apartment, watching nightfall descend upon the city. She sensed Jake approach her from behind.

"I don't like this," The words tumbled out of his mouth, full of concern. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist.

"I don't like it either," she responded, leaning into his chest, "But you know right now it's our best bet."

"I know, I know," he said kissing the nape of her neck. She turned around to face him, letting her lips softly caress his; however he couldn't stand the teasing so he swiftly kissed her and pulled her closer, pressing her body flush against his. He felt her mouth open slightly and was delighted to get the chance to let his tongue brush hers—

"Hey guys I've got it!" Spud called from inside and the couple tore apart quickly.

"You have to get your timing down better, dragon boy," Rose exhaled, trying to regain her breath as she climbed through the window. She took the device from Spud, hit the button, and waited.

"Thorn," said the hologram image of the Huntsman. He muttered her name distastefully.

"I have a proposition for you," she said, looking coldly into the eyes of her former master.

* * *

**Thanks to the reviewers:** First off I am still blown away by all the interest in my story. There are fifteen users who have this story on alerts, which is very exciting.

**Hpfreak94** sorry for being evil with the cliffhangers, but I find them fun. **sailor mama** yeah that would have been funny and a little too awkward. **horseluver101** glad you liked the last chapter and hope you like this one. **dx/dt** thanks for reviewing even though you beta read it, that rocks. Plot twists are my favorite! **Marcie Gore** I wish I could tell you, but I can't. **Sparky** I don't think that I have alluded that they will have the twins when they are fifteen, I think that's a bit young as well. In chapter five they only fell asleep together, no hanky panky. I have no idea how the Huntsclan finds the people with the mark, probably with some kind of magic. **Mahina** thanks for the compliment and no I have never read that manga, it sounds pretty cool though. **M Warrior** I'm updating; thanks for the review. **Sifu-KataraRose** I am glad you are enjoying the story. I don't think I am going to use the nickname since it would be a little out of place if he just started calling her that.

Read and review and please go to SaveJakeLong dot com!


	8. Chapter 8: Doubt

Title: Destined

Author: MidnightzStorm

Author's Note: So its... uhh... been a while. I have been meaning to update, really I have, I just been busy and writer's block is the worst thing, which I bet a lot you can understand. I hope you all still love me and this story, because the twist, romance, and action is just going to be getting better in the next few chapters. And plus instead of spending my Spring Break getting wasted like my friends, I will be productive and sleeping.

Disclaimer: Still do not own American Dragon: Jake Long.

-------------------------------

Chapter Eight

"_Jealousy lives upon doubts, it becomes madness or ceases entirely as soon as we pass from doubt to certainty._" - **Francois de La Rochefoucauld**

Rose felt naked standing in the park hours after midnight. She of course was completely clothed, in Trixie's old jeans and Jake's Fillmore sweatshirt, but that didn't stop the feeling. She wrapped her arms around herself as she felt cool spring breeze sway past her.

She felt like she was bare without her mask, hiding her identity. Whenever she had to deal with the magical world, she preferred to be someone else. But here she was just Rose, an ordinary school girl, trying to keep her boyfriend alive. She wondered if she still could be the same commanding Thorn, that was going to be needed for the battles ahead. However her doubts were fleeting as she felt one of Jake's wings brushed her shoulder gently.

His presence almost made her hopeful that this drop off would work without a hitch. But since when did anything in her life stick to the official plan. The conversation she had with the Huntsman over her communication device, did not help inspire confidence in the situation.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Foolish child. Why would I ever consider helping you?" the Huntsman asked venomously.

"Because if the Dark Dragon defeats the American Dragon who do you think will be next in line? The Dark Dragon has made it no secret that he hates us- I mean the Huntsclan," Rose flinched at her own mistake, but continued still, "And no member of the clan has ever survived a battle with him. You have a chance to work with two dragons who have faced him and lived. You need to consider your options."

"What do you want from me?"

"I know that there was a member who had done extensive research about him, maybe in that we could learn a weakness."

"The journal is in code, no one has been able to figure it out."

"I know that and I also know someone who will be able to work it out."

"Come to Central Park, at the usual spot, alone."

"Why would even suggest that?" she asked frowning.

"Fine, bring your precious dragon, but I will be bringing eighty-eight and eighty-nine," he said before the communication was disconnected.

"Eighty-eight and eighty-nine?" Rose repeated.

"Is he joking?" Jake questioned.

"I have no idea," Rose responded.

Jake took a deep breath, "You know he is going to betray us, even if he does help us."

"I know, but we will just have to deal with that when it happens."

------------------------------------------------------------

Rose stared out into the well lit park, however saw no one. She looked up at Jake and noticed his ears perk up. Super dragon hearing, she thought. And then moments later she heard the voices as well.

"Don't worry Huntsman! We got your back!" said eighty-nine confidently as he attempted a few karate moves.

"Yeah!" said eighty-nine, "If the dragon or the traitor try anything we will just open a can of-"

Jake coughed loudly, allowing a bit of fire to escape his mouth. Eighty-eight and eighty-nine ran behind the Huntsman as fast as they could.

"You must not consider us a threat to bring those two as back up," Rose said flatly.

"They are too cowardly to betray me," the Huntsman responded with glare, "And if anyone finds out that I am consorting with the enemy, the punishment will be worse then yours."

"Do you have the information?" Rose asked impatiently. She wanted to get it and get Jake out of there. She didn't have time for one of the Huntsman's infamous monologues.

"Yes, but know this Thorn, giving this to you and even fighting against the same enemies does not mean we are allies. I do not tolerate traitors."

However before anyone else could say anything, they heard a rustling in the brushes. Everyone but eighty-eight and eighty-nine went into battle stance.

There were at least a hundred dark creatures slithering towards them. They almost looked like children with raven sheets covering them, but their white burning eyes that popped out of their face, made it known they were of mystical origin.

"What are those things?" Jake asked, moving protectively next to Rose.

"They are Shadow-kin," she replied, shocked that he had never encountered them before. The Huntsclan used them for training of younger members, since a single one could not do too much damage and were easy to captive without killing. The only major threat they ever held were that they came in large numbers and the fact that they usually were controlled by others, more powerful others.

"Do you think they are just here for the scenery?" Jake said, half-hearted.

"They must have been sent by the Dark Dragon," Rose stated, as she powered up her hunt-staff.

"Then lets send him a message back," Jake said fiercely. He soared up and flew horizontally across the park, blowing a huge gust of fire against the Shadows. Then on the ground he swung his tail and started taking them down one by one. Rose stuck her staff in the ground and used it as a center to push off, kick a few Shadows, and land next to Jake.

"We don't have time for this," Rose shouted over the battle.

"Thorn!" the Huntsman yelled, feet away from the couple. He cleared a path to her with his hunt-staff and placed the journal in her hands. He looked out her, but spoke to Jake, "Know this dragon, she will betray you, like she betray me. She obviously knows no loyalty."

Rose was about to retort, but Jake already had his arms around her, flapped his wings, and they began to fly away from the park.

"I know you won't betray me," Jake said in response to her frown as they soared amongst the skyscrapers and the city lights. "After all we know our future."

She smiled softly at him and kissed his scaly cheek, but she silently wondered would he be so sure if he had never heard the prophecy.

Once they entered the Long residence through the fire escape they found the group in the living room with Kara and Sara.

"Kara just had another vision and boy was it a good one!" Sara said excitedly.

"Yes," Gramps said frowning, "She said that the prophecy will be full-filled within the next few days."

------------------------------------------

If that last line, was not a 'oh my gosh' moment then go back to chapter one and read the prophecy over again.

Thanks to: **Sifu-KataraRose**, I already have the names picked out, but thanks for the offer and the words of encouragement. **kataang4ever177 **sorry for not updating sooner! **dx/dt** thanks for reviewing and I hope you are alright. **Sparky** there are still new episodes to be released but after season three it is over. **Sailormama**, I'm sorry that you did not enjoy the past few chapters, hopefully this one will be good enough for you. LittleMissPriss, there will be even more suspense. **RadiantBeam**, I'm so happy that I win at Jake/Rose fluff, that means I win at life! **manman**, sorry I didn't listen to you and updated sooner. **ameican dragons number 1 fan**, the best story ever, that rocks my world and thanks so much for putting me on your favorites! **disneyqueen** hope you enjoy what happens next! **DisneyPrincess1982** it means so much to me when people tell me that the characterization is good, because that is really what I work for. Thanks for your reviews.

By the way guys, I have noticed that 25 people have this story on alert, a lot of people that have never reviewed. So if you are reading and you must be enjoying if you keep coming back, just say something like 'good job' or 'this is better then cheese.' I won't say that I will only write if I get a certain amount of reviews, I will just say that the **more encouragement **I get the faster I write!


	9. Chapter 9: Eyes

Destined

By: MidnightzStorm

Disclaimer: I still do not own American Dragon: Jake Long. If I did I would send Jake to Disney Channel and make him make them renew the show.  
Author's Note: I'm so happy that everyone is still interested in this story. I promise that it will be ending in a few more chapters. And maybe if anybody wants, I will write a sequel… but that is getting ahead of myself. Enjoy chapter nine….

Also I am looking for someone to beta read the last few chapters.

* * *

Chapter 9: Eyes

"_With your child's eyes  
You are more than you seem  
You see into space  
I see in your face   
The places you've been  
The things you have learned  
They sit with you so beautifully."_ – **KT Tunstall:** Universe and U

Jake Long realized that this moment had to be the most awkward for him in his entire life, with his grandfather, best friends, girlfriend, and two seers all there to share it with him.

"So that means the prophecy baby is in there!" Spud said excitedly looking at Rose, "Have you picked out names yet?"

Cross that, this was now the most awkward.

"No! What?" Jake sputtered, "I never touched her!"

Rose glared at him with her hands on her hips; he knew he was in trouble.

"Well not enough to make, you know…" he trailed off, his face getting very flush.

"No one thought you did Grandson," said Lao Shi from the corner. Fu and Spud started looking around innocently. "However there is more to the visions."

"Yes miss little gloom and doom said that there is a second part to the prophecy," said Trixie, who was taking the situation more seriously than at least one of her friends.

"Yes, it's like prophecy the sequel!" Sara said giggling. "All that said will be true, unless the second child intervenes and then the world will be turned to darkness."

"What are you saying that one our future kids could be evil?" Jake asked angrily.

"Hey kid, note she said intervene, not do something evil," Fu said from the couch.

"Okay, since I am not pregnant, nor have ever been pregnant and will not be for many years," stated Rose, looking around at everyone to make herself perfectly clear, "How will this child save the day? And how can we stop the other from intervening?"

"There is no way to that. We can only act with our own free will," Sun answered coming down the stairs.

"How is Haley?" asked Jake.

"She is a little stress, but we did a few mediation exercises before she fell asleep."

"Good," said Jake and then turned to Spud, "Are you ready to put that noggin of yours to good use?"

Spud, stuck out his tongue in thought and answered, "Let me turned it on first…… Yeah I think we are good."

* * *

While Spud did his beautiful mind magic, Rose told them about the woman who wrote the journal. Twenty years ago she had been one the top hunters in the clan. They said her mission in life was to do what others could not and one the impossible tasks she took on was to vanquish the Dark Dragon. She followed him all around the Earth and different dimensions.

Through the years they had the classic enemy relationship, so much so that they knew each others weaknesses. A week after tracking the Dark Dragon and losing him in Prague, she returned home to find her husband and son dead, with a short message near their bodies: "Your move."

Her mission became her obsession. When you live like you have nothing to lose, you just end up losing more. She had become reckless in the field and ended up messing up badly, her injuries were so serve that she could not do field work. So she did the next best thing, she began researching, trying to discover who the dragon was, his weaknesses, his plans, and his secrets. She had kept everything in a complex code, so no one would be able to find out what she was doing. She planned to translate her findings when she went back to the Huntsclan headquarters; however she never made it that far. The clan found her research, however no one was able to decode it.

However when others fail to do the impossible, Arthur P. Spudinski succeeds.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Jake said, massaging his forehead, "What makes the Dark Dragon so unbeatable is because of a little trinket?"

"No dude, it's a pedant, the Pedant of Aries," Spud said his eyes still glued to the journal.

It had only taken Spud an hour to figure out the code. Sara and Kara had left, but promised to be back in the morning. Trixie and Fu were going over some old musty books on the floor, while Sun tried to teach Rose and Jake mediation techniques that would help in battle. Lao-Shi had gone to beseech the Dragon Council for help.

"Oh and by the way its indestructible, well that just sucks," Spud said with a frown.

"Not quite," Fu injected. The healing potion had worked its magic, but the near fatal accident had left the animal guardian wary. "Supposedly there is a hammer that can destroy it."

"A magical hammer," said Rose dryly, "is the only thing in the world that can destroy a magical trinket."

"It's a pedant!" said Spud from the couch.

"Hey I don't make this stuff up sweetheart," responded Fu ignoring Spud's outburst, "And it looks like it's in a cave not far from the outside of the city."

"That sounds way too easy," Rose said suspiciously looking at Jake.

"Well… let's go then!" Jake said to her.

"I'll come with you," Sun offered.

"No, could you please stay here with Haley? I feel better knowing that you are here for her. She is not use to this kind of stuff," he said and silently wished that she would never have to be.

"Hey wait," Trixie said before the couple left, "Did anyone remember that Fu said 'supposedly'?"

Everyone looked at the dog and he chuckled, "This book is really old. And well you know things can be moved…"

* * *

"Its not here!" Jake said aggravated. After flying over a pit of doom, accidentally setting off two booby traps and finding out that Rose really did not like giant magical cockroaches, the stupid magical hammer was not there. He pounded his fists against the rocky wall

"Its not there," a voice said behind him.

"Obviously I know that," he snapped.

"Jake," Rose whispered and gently turned him around. There was a girl, at least he thought she was human, she sat on a rock looking pleasantly up at them. She was a few years older then them, with raven hair that reflected the moonlight that flooded in from the top of the cave.

"Who are you?" Jake asked.

"I'm a guardian," she answered, still smiling.

"Of?"

"Of everything that needs guarding," she said, her blue eyes twinkling.

"Listen, we don't have time for riddles or mind games, we need—"

However before he finished she pulled out a glowing silver hammer, "This will work against your enemy. One pure strike will destroy it."

"Why should we trust you? We don't even know you," Jake said taking the hammer from her.

She rolled her eyes, slightly annoyed, and told him, "Yes you do." And with that she disappeared in thin air.

"Well… that was just strange," said Jake, shrugging it off, "So let's get this back home and make with the plan."

However Rose grabbed his arm, looking at him, begging him to understand what she did.

"What is it?" he asked worried.

"That girl, I dreamt of her before," Rose said with tears in her eyes, "Didn't you notice she had my eyes, your hair and smile? She is or will be our daughter."

* * *

Thanks to: **manman**, I hoped that the cliffhanger would be excited, thanks. **HORSELUVER101**, thanks for the review. **Musicgirl101** thanks for the review and I'm trying to get these chapters up as fast as possible for you guys, since I know what its like to want more of a story. **Hpfreak94** I hope you enjoyed the reactions, I giggled at them while I wrote it. **sailor mama**, sorry that you are upset with me, I was a little hurt by your last comments as well, its just that the whole story can't be action-packed, I enjoy the quiet moments that define the characters. **1989 sonic**, hi new person, I will be updated quickly. **xoGoFiGuREox** I am glad to hear that it is getting more exciting, that is what I hope for. **A.I.R.B.E.N.D.I.N.G.R.O.C.K...**, first off long name, but cool anyways, sorry about the cliffhangers, I find them fun. **Sparky**, I think your question was answered. And yes I saw Homecoming and it broke my heart, and also gave me an idea of another story, After Effects, chapter one of that is already up. **alwaysALOHA**, aloha to you too. And I hope the waiting was worth it. 


	10. Chapter 10: Closing

Chapter 10: Closing

"_Closing in  
I hope that you make it  
Closing in  
I hope that you find your way  
Closing in  
It's all that I want in the whole world  
Closing in  
Please be there, please be there_" – Imogen Heap

Rose and Jake clang to each for a few moments longer, taking in the last few minutes; they had just met their future daughter.

"I just can't believe it," he said. "That was-"

"Yeah I know," she breathed.

"I mean hearing it is one thing, but-"

"Seeing her makes it real."

"Yeah. Well, lets just hope the other one doesn't show up or else we are doomed," he said causally. They turned to walk out of the cove when a voice stopped them.

"Lor!" shouted an unfamiliar voice in the darkness.

Jake grabbed Rose and hid her behind a boulder and didn't notice her roll her eyes as he dragoned up.

A teenage boy appeared running looking from side to side for something or someone. He ran so fast that he didn't notice the seven foot red dragon blocking his way, he ran straight into Jake and fell with a thud to the ground.

He looked up however not with the normal look of fear or shock that came when humans usually saw a dragon, the boy had a look of dawning realization on his face as he muttered a curse under his breath.

This time it was Jake who recognized the arrival before Rose. He had dark familiar eyes and brown hair, he looked like Jake's father did when he was in high school, however the boy had an air of cool and style. Jake returned to his human form and found Rose right beside him.

"I was never here, you never saw me," the boy advised, waving his arm as he walked away, however he stopped in his tracks, took a few moments to think and then walked back to the pair. He bit his lip the way that Rose did when she was deciding something. "Oh yeah, if you are already here and have already seen me did you see a girl... ummm... she looks like her," he pointed at Rose. "However she has dark hair and an arrogant little smile."

Rose and Jake both looked at each, obviously thinking the same thing.

"You can't be here," Jake warned.

"And yet I am, so apparently I can be," the boy said plainly.

"No, you don't understand," Rose told him, "Your sister has already been here and--"

"Lor! You have seen Lori?" he asked interrupting his fourteen-year-old mother.

"Yes, but if you are here then..." Jake trailed off, he did not know how to tell his future son that he was going to bring darkness on them all.

Once again the boy looked like a light bulb went off again in his head, Jake privately wondered if this happened a lot to the boy.

"You think I'm... No... I'm Luke," he sputtered, and then looked worried. "I probably shouldn't have told you that."

"Luke... Luke Long," Rose whispered. "Your middle name, I have always liked that."

Jake gave her a small smile, however, then quickly turned back to Luke and asked: "What do you mean you aren't?"

"I'm not one of the twins. I'm not Lori's twin. I can't ruin anything... well I suppose I can, I mean anyone can," he answered sheepishly. "But I'm not destined to mess anything up, not like my little bro, who's name I will not reveal because you already know too much."

"Since you aren't the second kid, then you can help!" Jake said, "Tell us how to defeat the Dark Dragon!"

The boy grimaced slightly at the command. He paused before admitting, "That's the tricky thing about time travel, you have to tip toe through things and apparently I'm not doing that right now."

"My head hurts," said Rose pressing her hand to her head. She was the only one in the cove not to have traveled in time.

"So you won't tell us anything?" asked Jake flabbergasted.

"Won't..." Luke said frowning, "Can't..."

"Can't? You don't know what happens?" asked Rose.

"You both won't tell me," confessed Luke, "I mean Dad always wanted to because apparently it is an amazing story, but Mom said that I would have to wait to hear till I am older. Heck, I'm seventeen now, you would figure that would old enough. However, now I am guessing that this the reason. I mean I can't keep secrets from you two, whatever age you guys are, no matter how hard I try. Even though you would be the ones who told me." He took a deep breath and smiled at his mother, "Geez, now my head hurts."

"Time travel can do that," said Jake.

"Back on the subject, where is my sister? I left that little brat alone for two minutes with a magical hourglass and I get stuck in this time," he looked around the cave, clearly unimpressed.

"She was here, however she kind of vanished," Jake said.

"Yeah she has some kind of freakish ninja skills that need to be stopped."

"I know the feeling," Jake said looking at Rose. He turned his head to the right as if he heard something in the bushes.

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"I don't know," he answered, "I thought I heard something. We have to get back home."

"Wait, we need to find my sister, your daughter," Luke said.

"Couldn't she already be back in your time? I mean she disappeared very quickly," Rose said.

Luke frowned and answered: "Maybe. But I can't go back until I know for sure. One of you will kill me if I lose her."

"I promise either of us will kill you, maybe ground you."

"She is younger than me and she is already planning my punishments," said Luke.

"Punishment? That sounds like a good idea," said a voice from the shadows and there appeared Chang.

"She's not one of the good guys, is she?" whispered Luke.

"No, she isn't," said Jake. "Dragon--"

However, Jake was overcome by a shadows and disappeared into the darkness.


End file.
